ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Enoch
Enoch has significant influence in the Forever Knights organization, appearing as their paramilitary commanding officer in their first three appearances. At the end of A Small Problem, Enoch orders his subordinates to find out about everything there is to know about Ben, Gwen and Max. Appearance Enoch always hides his face behind a mask of gold foil, which gives it a serious face on each occasion. On this mask has a bluish pointed crown, and her head is covered by a hood. Use spiked shoulder pads and long wrist, on his chest wearing a burgundy dress with the symbol of the Forever Knights with a belt and his legs are completely covered by armor. In Ultimate Alien is similar but its crown is golden square ams, arms and legs are covered by silvery armor, his chest is covered by a red dress with the new symbol of the Forever Knights in the center. Personality With his mask always looks serious, which notes in its slow and diplomatic attitude. Enoch speaks always very calm, despite any adversity. Still is ambitious of power, no matter how sweet sixteen or method to get big or powerful weapons technologies, this is noted in ultimate Weapon where although the temple collapses clings to get the Sword of Ekchuah. Biography Ben 10 In Ultimate Weapon, Enoch attempts to retrieve the Sword of Ekchuah (a sword of incredible power), only for it to crumble to dust when he finally finds it in a temple (according to Max, "That's what happens when your 'ultimate weapon' is over 5,000 years old."). He remains in the temple as it collapses, trying to collect the dust of the weapon. In The Unnaturals, Enoch resurfaces as part of an effort to replace the President with a robotic duplicate using a team of robotic baseball players fittingly called the "Squires". His plot was foiled by the Tennysons, though they remain unaware that he was part of it. In Perfect Day, Enoch entered Ben's dream at the time of his capture and posed as Lt. Steel claiming that the real Gwen and Max were Limax. Ben, as Fourarms, eventually saw through his disguise. Enoch's plot was finally foiled when Ben took control of the dream, turning himself into 'Ultra Ben', allowing him to defeat Enoch (ejecting him from the dream) and escape. After a brief struggle with XLR8 in the real world, Enoch was unknowingly trapped in the dream world, believing the machine malfunctioned and he came into possession of the Omnitrix. He is later found by the Forever King and Forever Knight Ninja. With Enoch's multiple failures, the Forever King decides to leave him be, trapped in his beautiful dream, stating he will deal with the Tennysons himself. In the enhanced version of Perfect Day, it mentioned that it will take Enoch years to recover from the dream machine. Ultimate Alien In The Purge Enoch returns, now a leader, from another faction of the Forever Knights, where he was among the other Forever Knight leaders present at Old George's meeting. Appearances Ben 10 *''A Small Problem'' (First appearance) *''Ultimate Weapon'' *''The Unnaturals'' *''Perfect Day'' Ben 10 Ultimate Alien *''The Purge'' (first reappearance) Secret Saturdays *Van Rook's Apprentice (cameo) Video Games Appearances 212px-Bot.jpg|Enoch's robot in "Protector of Earth" Destruccion4-1-.png|In "Cosmic Destruction" Newenoch.png|In "Cosmic Destruction" (on DS) Ben 10: Protector of Earth Enoch serves as a mini-boss in the video game Ben 10: Protector of Earth in the level Area 51 and uses a sword to battle. He appears in the next battle at the Hoover Dam, where he uses a giant mec ha suit made from Area 51 technology and Forever Knight technology and powered by the Cannonbolt DNA and energy from Hoover Dam on both accounts he is defeated and on both accounts he manages to get away. His goal was to use the suit and the DNA to prevent Vilgax from sucking the earth into the null void but was prevented by the well meaning, yet completely unaware of Vilgax's plot at the time, Ben. Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction In the video game Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction, it is revealed Enoch was powered with one of the pieces of the Potis Altiare. When the artifact was taken from him, it seemed like he was turned to stone. He is in the Catacombs level. Also, Enoch has become more medieval due to his words during the cutscenes. He said he has been hiding in the Catacombs and his power has been growing for the 6 years between Ben 10 and Ben 10 Ultimate Alien. In the game, Enoch is voiced by his old voice actor Richard Doyle. Trivia *Enoch had a cameo in an episode of the The Secret Saturdays along with Hex and Dr. Animo. *Dwayne McDuffie said that Ben and his friends are going to discover what happened to Enoch when XLR8 left him with the dream machine. *In Cosmic Destruction, Enoch and his army seem to be based off of the Spartan army. *In The Purge, Enoch's mouth moves several times, even though he wears a metal mask. See Also *Enoch Gallery Category:Villains Category:Forever Knights Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Villains Category:Human Males Category:Males Category:Minor Characters Category:Minor Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Secondary Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Humans Category:Forever Knight Faction Leaders